When Black And Pink Collide
by 1980sjfk
Summary: When two colours collide, it makes a different colour. So, when Adam realizes his feelings are getting stronger for Kim, will everything be different between them? Or will things still be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the terrible wait everyone. I had some issues with this fic and HOPEFULLY I resolved some of those issues. It was slightly rushed but I had since revised it. Plus I'm writing a draft for a novel, so I got distracted for a bit. And we all know that the beginning is always hard! Anyways, enough rambling, let's get to reading!**

Chapter 1:

Adam had a huge smile on his face, not just because he had a awesome sleep, but because he had another dream. And that dream was about Kim, the beautiful pink ranger he wish to go out with. Despite the dream was actually about Ivan Ooze returning and watching hopelessly as he got to her, the black ninja ranger at least smiled mentally.

'Ivan's dead anyways, so it's not like he could suddenly reappear.' Without any further interruptions, Adam left to go to the Youth Center to see if any of his ranger friends were there.

"Great routine Kim." Aisha clapped as her best friend climbed off the balance beam. "Thanks, but I still need to practice for that tournament." The pink ninja ranger sounded nervous and uneasy. "You're going to do great Kim! Everyone will be there to watch." The two rangers hugged each other before Kim went to do her routine again.

"HIYA." Aisha jumped when Rocky kicked the punching bag.

"Hey ape boy, do you mind? Gave me a heart attack." The yellow ninja ranger calmed herself down while he laughed. "Not funny either." She added, walking away shaking her head. Nonetheless, she had a smile on her face, she secretly liked it that it happened.

Adam fixed his eyes on Kim not realizing where he was going until he walked right into the wall. 'GREAT! How embarrassing!' He heard laughter behind him, turning around, he saw Rocky on the floor laughing his head off. He barely even breathed! Groaning, the black ninja ranger buried his face in his arms at the table. 'I just wish I could hide from the world!'

"You ok Adam?" He looked up to see Kim sitting right beside him. 'How should I do this?!' His mind raced with thoughts. He was about to answer until his so called best friend arrived still laughing his poor head off.

"What's with you Rocky?" The pink ninja ranger asked, Adam buried his face again.

"Walked right into a wall!" Was all the red ninja ranger could say before bursting into laughter again, even collapsing to the ground.

Kim started to laugh but remembered on how sensitive Adam was. "Look, I know it's really embarrassing but it happens. Even I walked into a wall once." She hoped that worked, seeing him like this really concerned her.

"But not in front of everyone to witness it." The black ninja ranger muffled, even sounding embarrassed. 'Poor little frog boy!' He pitied himself.

"Hey Kim, when's the tournament again?" Tommy asked frantically. "It's in two days silly. Write the date down." Kim laughed.

Adam started to laugh, "Forgetful Tommy." The two rangers continued to laugh until she went tom practice again.

'Sign? No, don't be bring your hopes up. It was just very small talk.' Adam said to himself. He continued to watch Kim.

 **A/N: Not a bad start? Hopefully it worked. Any suggestions is always welcomed! You don't have to worry about this story getting rushed. R &R and tell me what you think. Signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, glad that people actually liked it! Huge thanks to** ** _AvalonBay, katxox, bart, jimmyle311,_** **and** ** _brankel1!_** **Things will be a little suspenseful from here, but sometimes you got to make some sacrifices in order to make the story better. Without further ado, here's the second chapter.**

Chapter 2:

Adam was in a daze watching Kim again practicing for the tournament that was tomorrow. He was in awe when she perfectly landed on the balance beam with no struggle. 'No wonder her animal spirit is the crane.'

Speaking of animal spirits, he quickly glanced at Rocky sparring with Tommy. The red ninja ranger was throwing powerful kicks and punches, 'No wonder his animal spirit is the ape. And of course Tommy being the falcon with a good reason, he's the leader of this team.'

'What makes my animal spirit so lame is that frogs are disgusting, have slimy skin and only sit still on a lily pad doing nothing!' Not to mention the constant bullying from Rocky and Tommy too. Billy would sometimes but it was next to never, Aisha and Kim would defend him.

'At least there's a positive. And that is, frogs turning into handsome princes in the fairytales!' That always made the black ninja ranger smile.

"Hey Adam, want to come over to Tommy's house?" Rocky asked. "Nah, you guys go." Adam replied. He watched the red and white ninja rangers leave before watching Kim again. 'I have to say something.' He got up and walked to the balance beam, just as he was about to speak, the pink ninja ranger accidentally kicked him in the face while doing a flip.

"Oh my god, Adam I'm so sorry!" Kim covered her mouth in shock while he hissed in pain. "No, no, it's ok. Just an accident. I'll live." The black ninja ranger smiled to reassure her.

"That's some routine Kim, you're going to do great at the tournament tomorrow." He added, immediately blushing. "You really think so? I thought I messed up a couple times." She took a long big drink from her water bottle. Adam shook his head, "No way. You were on fire."

Kim smiled, the way he said it was really encouraging. Plus his shy nature made it far too cute. 'I'm going to make it up to him.'

"Care to walk me home frog boy?" The pink ninja ranger asked.

Adam mentally gasped, 'Did she really just say that? How can I say no?!'

"Yeah, sure." Was all he could really say. The two rangers were unaware that Aisha and Billy watched the encounter, smiling.

"What time is the tournament?" Adam asked while they were walking. "3:00, that means I have plenty of time to practice in the morning." Kim replied.

"Please, you've practiced enough. You're going to easily nail first place." The black ninja ranger pointed out. 'This is great! I'm finally talking to her.'

The two rangers were unaware that purple ooze was following them, it silently formed into a monster. Slowly and silently following them, the purple monster decided to make himself known. He cackled softly making the pink and black ninja rangers stopped dead in their tracks.

"Missed me?"

Turning around, Kim yelped while Adam jumped back.

"Ivan Ooze?! We thought we-" But the black ninja ranger was interrupted. Ivan laughed loudly, shooting purple electricity in the sky. Kim covered her ears in fright.

"Welcome to a new nightmare!" The purple monster grabbed the pink ninja ranger by the throat. Adam could feel his animal spirit raging in fury.

"It's morphin time!"

"Black frog ranger power!"

"You really think that your new power can save you huh? How about you join your little friend here." Ivan teleported the two away. "You will never be found!"

 **A/N: Here comes the suspense! Where do you think the two rangers landed? What's Ivan up to, now that he's back? Suggestions is always welcomed! Quite a lengthy chapter which is not common from me. Tell me what you think? This is just the beginning everyone, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews again guys, keep them coming,** ** _bart, jimmyle311,_** **and** ** _Avalonbay_** **! Oh and another thing, my friend** ** _Breel75_** **had just written a crossover story and she needs feedback. I appreciate you guys reviewing her story too :) Here's the third chapter!**

Chapter 3:

Adam groaned in pain, 'Why do we always have to land rough every time someone else teleports us?' He also noticed that he de-morphed since he wasn't wearing his ninjetti form anymore. The black ninja ranger could sense danger around him, but there was nothing...yet. Then he remembered.

"Kim?!" Adam shouted, no response. It was dead quiet not even no wind, just absolute silence. "What is this place anyways?" He questioned, looking around.

A loud scream startled him. 'At least it didn't sound like Kim.' But another startling scream made him to rethink, it was closer this time, now he could hear running. "Kim?!" He shouted louder this time.

"Adam, he's coming this way! He's coming fast!" The pink ninja ranger emerged from some trees, hiding behind him crying. "Come out and play pink ranger." That was definitely Ivan's voice.

The purple monster found the two rangers. "Looks like the black ranger wants to play too. Sorry but I'm not interested. I do have to thank you guys for that comet. I absorbed every last bit of it, new power comes with some upgrades." He did his famous laugh when tentacles erupted from his back and there was lots.

One grabbed Adam and threw him against a tree, but that didn't stop the black ninja ranger from staying down for long. He could see Kim was in shock, too shocked to even move. Two grabbed her by the ankles and started to drag her towards Ivan.

"Black frog ranger power!" Adam morphed, but nothing happened. He ignored Ivan's laughing, looking around frantically for a sharp object to cut Kim free.

'Guess only a sharp rock could do.' The black ninja ranger picked one up and started to slice through the purple tentacles. After a few slashes, it gave way, sounding like it had been hurt. "Fine! You win again, but don't think this is over." He teleported away in a purple tube.

Kim ran straight to Adam, burying her face in his shoulder, still crying. "Please don't let him near me again." She muffled.

"I won't, I'll be sure that slime ball comes after me no matter what circumstance." Adam said softly continuing to comfort his crane.

**********Earth************

"Has anyone seen Kim? Her practice starts in three hours." Tommy asked in a worry tone in his voice. "I haven't seen Adam around either, this is getting strange." Rocky said shaking his head.

"Maybe Zordon knows, come on guys." Everyone followed Aisha to a secluded area and teleported to their HQ.

"Zordon, we don't know where Adam and Kim is." Rocky immediately spoke once he landed. "Unfortunately, we don't know where they are either. Rangers, Ivan Ooze has returned."

"But Ryan's comet...how?" The red ninja ranger groaned in frustration. "Stand on guard, my sensors indicate that he's on his way here." Their mentor warned.

"He may have destroyed this place once, but he's not going to do it again. We stay and protect at any costs." Tommy had some anger in his voice. "It's morphin time!"

"White falcon ranger power!"

"Blue wolf ranger power!"

"Red ape ranger power!"

"Yellow bear ranger power!"

*********Unknown Location******

"Kim, your tournament!" Adam had just remembered. Kim smirked shaking her head, "It's ok. There's always next time, just like your martial arts tournaments." The black ninja ranger smiled, glad that she didn't freak out or anything.

"I just wish what this place is." Adam said grabbing a stick off the ground. "Me too." The pink ninja ranger replied. 'Could by any chance Adam likes me? Or do I like him? No, he's just my friend.' She smiled at the thought though, "What if, is the question.'

 **A/N: I feel satisfied writing this chapter. Kim is questioning since Adam saved her from Ivan's grasp. What do you think this 'place' is? Will the rangers succeed in defending the Command Center? Will the black and pink rangers ever be found? Stay tuned! Signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys, I love the reviews! Makes me feel really proud of myself. Massive thanks to** ** _guest, AvalonBay, katxox, bart, jimmyle311, Remmiec,_** **and** ** _brankl1!_** **I never had this much reviews for a single chapter, think we can break the record of eight for this chapter? We will see. Anyways, here's the highly anticipated fourth chapter!**

Chapter 4:

Adam and Kim still had no idea where they were, no possibilities came to their minds. But one theory was that this place was in some kind of dimension, a lost dimension since they had no way of contacting with their friends and morphing.

A plant suddenly emerged from underneath the ground, it was so quick that the two rangers reacted slowly. The flower plant opened up its petals and shot a dart at Kim's throat just as Adam threw a rock into it making it flee underground. The pink ninja ranger collapsed to the ground, the dart's effects kicking in. Her eyes grew wide when she was having trouble breathing.

"Kim?!" The black ninja ranger felt hopeless, 'What do you do when someone's having trouble breathing?'

"Yeah, what would you do black ranger?" Turning around, he saw Ivan cracking his head.

"Mind reading powers, shape shifting, arms erupting from your back, what else could you possibly have?" Adam was near breaking point. He could hear Kim gasping to breathe, Ivan chuckled. "What's happening to her?" The black ninja ranger fell to the ground on his knees.

"Looks like my dart injecting ooze worked quickly. Your little friend there now has ooze inside her, better think quickly too ranger!" The purple monster teleported out, laughing again.

"Ooze...inside..." Adam tried to think fast but no solutions came to his mind. Kim was now laying motionless, that was great danger. The black ninja ranger checked for a pulse, nothing.

"No. NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! COME ON KIM YOU'RE A FIGHTER!" He did CPR and still no pulse, 'All so hopeless.'

"I love you Kim, don't die on me now." Adam whispered, on the verge of crying. He looked up at the tall trees surrounding them, getting up, he had an insane look on his face.

"THIS AIN'T OVER IVAN! CURSE YOU! KILL ME INSTEAD!" The black ranger was in agony, 'I have to keep going. Maybe I can find something.'

Picking up Kim, he continued on. Vowing to avenge her.

********Earth**********

"Come on Billy any good news?" Tommy asked with hope in his voice. "I'm sorry guys, there's nothing." The blue ninja ranger replied, shaking his head.

"Didn't I already destroyed this place?!" Ivan walked slowly towards the control panel.

"Where's Adam and Kim?!" Rocky shouted getting straight to the point.

"Just got back red ranger. You will never find them! How about I introduce you all to my new upgrades that I acquired from the comet?" He cackled, the arm tentacles erupting from his back.

"Not here!" Tommy ran to him, dodging the arms in the process. The white ninja ranger teleported along with Ivan in the desert. The other rangers followed.

"You little rat! Fine, once I'm done with all of you, the Command Center will cease to exist!"

***********Unknown Dimension************

Adam placed Kim down, 'Two theories, one, she's dead. Two, in a deep sleep.' An idea came to his head, 'Is it possible to suck the ooze out? No, can't be possible.'

"All these theories! Drives me crazy!" The black ninja ranger grew frustrated.

 **A/N: Do you think Kim's dead? Did this just turned into a fairytale moment? You be the judge! Tommy did a smart move and teleported Ivan out of their HQ. Tell me what you think and suggestions are always welcomed! Signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N (More like a rant): Thanks to** ** _AvalonBay, jimmyle311, bart, Remmiec,_** **and** ** _brankel1_** **for the strong positive reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story very much, especially** ** _Remmiec, bart,_** **and** ** _jimmyle311_** **. You guys always makes me want to update. To the** ** _guest_** **again: I'm trying my really best here, I agree with what you said about the timeline, critical mistake I made. Yes, the dart idea was from Jumanji, I forgot to mention that in an AN at the end of the chapter. Anyways, here's the fifth chapter that you all been waiting for.**

Chapter 5:

Adam felt hopeless as he stared at Kim. 'Why did I even say that I loved her? It takes time to build it up, not just right away! Guess it was stupid of me to say it in the first place anyways.' That was one thing about him, jumping to conclusions without thinking. That's exactly what happened when he drove himself crazy about the theories.

Their surroundings didn't help either, the tall trees looked like it could transform into a monster at any moment. The black ninja ranger could hear his frog sounding hopeless to.

"Hang in there Kim." Was all he can say right now.

**********Earth*********

"I said where are they?!" Rocky was getting more and more frustrated, his best friends were lost somewhere dangerous. Judging by Ivan's new powers and upgrades. "You will never find them! They are lost forever!" The purple monster shouted at him.

"There's always a way, anything's possible!" Tommy referenced the Great Power they all had.

The rangers used their animal spirit powers to drive away Ivan but he did not move. "Your powers make me yawn." One of the arm tentacles grabbed Aisha by the throat and pulled her to him. "Now, allow me to introduce my other new power. The ooze wave!" Ivan cackled loudly when a huge wave devoured both of them.

"AISHA!" Rocky tried to run but Tommy held him back. The wave of ooze was now heading towards them, it grew and grew towering over them and crash landed on them.

"You made this happen to yourselves rangers. Thanks for letting me absorb the comet, getting these new powers." Ivan teleported out, leaving the rangers unconscious in the desert.

*****Command Center*******

"Ayi ayi ayi ayi ayi! Zordon, the rangers are unconscious and Ivan's on his way here again. And we still don't know where Adam and Kimberly is." Alpha panicked, shaking in fear.

"My sensors don't indicate anything from them. I'm afraid Ivan might be right, I'm fearing the worse that they won't ever be found." Zordon announced in shame. Ever since day one when they became the mighty morphin power rangers, he viewed them as his own children and Kim even saying he's been like a father to them. Not to mention Alpha, the two of them operated this base ever since they can remember.

"Now where was I?" Ivan said as soon as he landed. "Oh yes, the destruction of this place." He added.

"Curse you Ivan Ooze." Was Zordons last words.

Ivan shot purple electricity bolts everywhere, one shot at the poor robot who yelped in pain. Fortunately, the bolt wasn't strong enough to fully fry him but strong enough to slightly damage his circuits. All the while the purple monster laughed evilly.

******Unknown Dimension*******

Adam hissed in pain, his head throbbed, his legs were weak and his chest felt tight. He screamed like he was terrified, out of the corner of his eye, he could see something emerge from Kim's chest, which looked like a bird. 'Oh no, her crane spirit!' It screeched in pain until it disappeared in gold light.

Adam's frog also emerged from his chest, it was in agony. The black ninja ranger could only watch it disappear, "NO! Our animal spirits, they're being destroyed!" Now they were hopeless, without their animal spirits looking out for them, Adam had to rely on instincts.

******Earth*****

Tommy's falcon roared in pain, Aisha's bear grunted, Rocky's ape also grunted, and Billy's wolf cried. They all disappeared in gold light and the rangers did not get to witness it.

 **A/N: This story really has a mind of its own now. This is going to be a long story now. The Command Center is destroyed again, the rangers animal spirits died, and Adam and Kim are still stuck in the Lost Dimension. Remember, suggestions are always welcome! Feel free to predict too! Cause you never know if I might take it, (Of course I'll credit you guys!) Anyways, signing off and I'm always excited to what you have to say!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Great reviews everyone!** ** _AvalonBay, Remmiec, katxox, jimmyle311,_** **and** ** _bart._** **All of you guys had awesome suggestions, like Adam finding a way out but at the cost of leaving Kim behind (** ** _bart's idea!)._** **Anyways, the fifth chapter is here!**

Chapter 5:

Tommy and his ranger friends slowly got up, the pain was plaguing them especially in their heads and chests. Billy tried contacting Zordon and Alpha but there was only static in his communicator. "We have to walk, don't we?" Rocky asked the blue ninja ranger who nodded, "Yes we do."

"Come on guys the faster we move the sooner we can get there." The white ninja ranger lead his team to the Command Center, not knowing that it had been destroyed once again.

"Aisha, you ok?" Rocky asked when she stopped. "I was just thinking about Adam and Kim. What if we can't find them?" The yellow ninja ranger wiped away her tears, it hurt him seeing her like this. The red ninja ranger put his hand on her shoulder, "We're going to find them. And send that grape juice monster in a drain." Aisha chuckled, "Ok."

After two and a half hours of walking, their HQ came into view. Some leftover ooze could be seen, a dangerous sign for the rangers. The doors were the worse, three lines of ooze was dripping down and some were just splattered on there. Billy and Rocky opened the doors, inside awaited a cruel mess.

Electric sparks flew, the pillars were bent over the railing, the control panels were severely damaged and Zordon's tube was no where to be found.

Aisha ran followed by the rangers to the far end of the Command Center. "Zordon!" They all circled around him, he was laying down surrounded by crystals. "Just like last time." Billy muttered quietly.

"Rangers. Thank goodness you are safe." Their mentor barely said, sounding weak. "The Great Power has been destroyed, everything's gone. Your animal spirits are no longer with you."

"Is there a way to bring them back? What about Adam and Kim?" Rocky asked sounding hopeful.

"It is unknown if they can, but it won't hurt to go back to Pheados. As for the black and pink rangers, I'm afraid they won't ever be found. Ivan has sent them to a dimension that is far into the unknown."

"No! Zordon please, there has to be at least something we can do. We can't fail now." Aisha cried, burying her face in her hands. Rocky put his arm around her, also upset.

"Rangers." The robot sounded damaged. "Alpha, you alright?" Tommy questioned.

"My circuits are slightly damaged but other than that I'll be fine." The robot reassured them. "Billy, can you fix them?" Rocky asked.

"Yes I can. It's possible." The blue ninja ranger answered. "But I'm guessing that you want us to find the Great Power first?" He added.

"Yes, since we don't have much time. Tell me when you're ready." Alpha responded, preparing for teleportation.

"We'll find the Great Power again. Anything's possible guys. And Alpha, can you try and find Adam and Kim while we're gone?" Tommy said.

"Of course, are you ready?"

The rangers nodded, then teleported back to the planet of Pheados. Everything went dark once they were gone.

*****Unknown Dimension******

"Gotta keep strong, stay strong for Kim." Adam spoke to himself still shaken up after what happened to their animal spirits.

"It seems that the black ranger is going crazy." Ivan landed in the middle of the clearing.

"What now?!" Adam shouted, so loud his voice echoed throughout the area.

"I finally destroyed Zordon, for real this time. As for your friends, they're all dead!" Ivan cackled, shooting a electricity bolt at the two rangers. The black ninja ranger managed to get both himself and Kim out of the way.

"Face it ranger, you do love her don't you?" The purple monster had read his mind, "And you do anything to protect her right?" He added.

Adam looked down to see Kim still motionless. "I do." He had to answer, what else could've been done.

"Ahhh, I see now. How about I make you a deal. I can teleport you out of here but the pink ranger stays with me. Or I can give her life again but you will serve under my command."

The black ninja ranger fell to his knees, the two options were difficult to choose from. 'Of course, it will always be difficult. Why me?'

"Think about it ranger!" Ivan left in purple lights.

"What should I do?" Adam wished his frog was still with him for guidance.

 **A/N: What should Adam do? Be selfish and save himself, or be selfless and save Kim at the cost of him serving under Ivan's control? The suspense has grown! What do you think? Suggestions always welcomed. Signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again guys, great reviews!** ** _jimmyle311, bart, brankl1,_** **and a new reviewer** ** _LovelyLoveble_** **! The suggestions were great to, here's the new chapter everyone.**

Chapter 7:

The rangers landed on the same spot, the rocks and the ocean behind them. Rocky could sense great danger but that was likely to be his mind going crazy. Without his ape, he felt normal, 'And that's boring. No guidance and no looking out for us.' The red ninja ranger hoped to revive his animal spirit that he grown so attached to.

"Do you think Dulcea will remember us?" Aisha asked.

"She has to, I mean, it's been what? Like at least a month since we've been here." Rocky sounded unsure on how long it's been, but nonetheless, had to be sure that the warrior should remember them.

Taking the same route like last time, the rangers climbed over rocks where the waves crashed down. Tommy stopped for a moment, remembering reassuring Kim that Zordon will make it and find the Great Power. Now, he was looking for it again but without her being here, he worried so much. 'At least she's not alone, Adam is with her.' The white ninja ranger thought about those two, he could just picture them together. To be honest, he didn't really cared if they ended up kissing, he observed them talking to each other in the Youth Center sometimes and he could easily see in Adam's eyes that he liked her. They laughed at each others jokes and he would sometimes spot Kim when Aisha or himself were unavailable. 'If you're happy Kim, then I'm happy.'

"Tommy! You alright man?" Rocky shouted. The white ninja ranger snapped out of his thoughts, "I'm fine Rock! I'll catch up!" He saw his friend nod his head and kept going with the others. 'Maybe it's best to think about this later.'

"Do you remember where the Great Temple of the Ninjetti is? Because, I don't." Rocky exclaimed.

"I only remember passing through the desert." Aisha pointed out.

"Negative, I only remember climbing over some tall rocks." Billy spoke.

"Maybe I can redirect you all there again?" The rangers turned around and saw Dulcea smiling at them.

"You remember us!" Aisha said in excitement.

"Course I do, what has happened this time?" The warrior asked, sounding worried.

"Ivan Ooze is back. He destroyed everything even our animal spirits." Tommy explained.

"Ivan survived that comet collision?!" Dulcea questioned very coldly. "Said he absorbed every last bit of it giving him new powers and upgrades. Think you can get our animal spirits back?" The white ninja ranger added. "We can try, but I doubt it. Follow me." The master warrior lead them the same way as last time.

"Wait, where is Adam and Kimberly?" She questioned.

"Ivan sent them to a far away dimension in the deep unknown. Zordon said he can't even pinpoint them, we're all starting to think that we won't ever find them." Billy answered.

"You will rangers. You got to keep trying."

They continued their way to the Temple in silence.

******Unknown Dimension********

"So, has the black ranger made up his mind yet?" Ivan questioned.

"Yes I have. Take me instead, let Kim live." Adam stood up.

"As you wish." The purple monster shot a bolt at the pink ninja ranger, she slowly opened her eyes. "Adam, what's going on?"

"Now, you will serve me!" Ivan shot at the black ninja ranger, deep dark purple and black lights surrounded him. Kim only watched as Adam transformed.

"You should thank him pink ranger. He risked his life to save you. Now if you will excuse us, we have a planet to conquer. Right my pet?"

Adam snarled when he got up. "Yes master." He drooled, Kim felt disgusted. 'He transformed into this thing to save me?'

"Yes he did. Now the world shall cease to exist!" Everything went dark. Kim felt herself falling into nothingness. 'Where am I going now? What's happening to me? Am I going to die or am I dying right now?'

 **A/N: So, Adam made his decision, he chose to save Kim and is now a hideous monster. What do you think he looks like? Kim is falling nowhere in darkness, where do you think she'll land? Will the rangers revive their animal spirits or is Dulcea right when she mentioned it's very doubtful? So many questions readers! Signing off!**


End file.
